


20 minutes...

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cubicle sex, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Daniel encounters a crisis before a live show broadcast. 20 minutes before the show comes on, he had...a boner.





	20 minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> I made this @ 2 in the morning. Help me~ lmao

20 minutes til they go to the stage and Daniel is sweating. He couldn’t stop shaking his legs out of nervousness and anxiety.

_Why does it have to be this time???!!! ARRGGHH!!_

The other members are either busy going around getting their makeup done, changing into their stage costumes or just rehearsing their parts on a limited space provided inside their waiting room.

But Daniel was stuck on the couch, sitting frozen, fists clenched on top of his legs and beads of sweat going down his neck. This is all because of a boner, a huge one.

He didn’t know what to do. A few minutes before they go up the stage and he couldn’t get it to soften. He tried drinking water and going to the restrooms to pee thinking it might be just gallons of liquid all pent up in his bladder, but it wasn’t and it’s starting to annoy him.

Now he couldn’t stand and let the members see. That will make him the subject of the joke for the week or the hell knows until when they forget about it. There’re also female staff in the room and it’s gonna be humiliating.

The members will randomly ask him if he’s okay or feeling something else but he would just brush them off telling he’s okay, just memorizing lines or whatever he thinks at the moment, hands still on top of his legs to cover his wood. Until 20 minutes became 19 and he’s starting to feel frustrated. He closed his eyes shut and thinks of happy, non-perverted, thoughts.

_Maybe thinking about Peter and Roonie will help it calm down. Or maybe Ori?_

“Niel hyung…”

Then the images of his cats in his mind got shattered by a picture of an angel, covered in white calling his name.

“Niel hyung are you okay? Are you sleeping?”

Those beautiful eyes that encages millions of stars in a galaxy, that high nose bridge and those plump red lips. Oh how good they would look like wrapped around his—

“Niel hyung! Wake up!”

Then his eyes flung open and saw Park Jihoon, hands on his shoulder shaking him that snapped him back to reality. And at that moment, he felt his boner twitched. He winced at the feeling, annoyed.

“Hyung we only got a few minutes left, are you okay? You look troubled.”

_Jihoon-ah…_

“Y-yeah…I-I’m o-okay!” Daniel faked a smiled, squeezing his hands again on his legs for the nth time to hide his hard-on.

“You don’t look okay? You’ve been sitting there for an hour.”

Daniel looks away because even just the sight of Jihoon is not helping him in his moment crisis. It’s twitching again and he might be even dripping down there.

“I..I’m okay, Jihoonie. Just nervous I guess.” Daniel said and slowly crossed his legs.

“Nervous? Are you sur—Oh!”

Daniel turns back to Jihoon to confirm what shocked the younger. But there was nothing, only widened eyes and a shocked expression but he was looking down…between his…legs.

_Shit did he see?_

Jihoon drops himself on the empty space beside Daniel. Wearing a smug-smeared face, he goes in to Daniel’s ear and placed a hand on the elder’s thigh, thumbs now running in circles.

“Is this what’s troubling my hyung?” Jihoon whispered.

Warm breath brushed the back of his ears and parts of his neck.

_*twitch*_

Jihoon’s hand is now slightly going up Daniel’s leg, caressing.

_*twitch*_

“Jihoon what are you doing?” Daniel hissed in his breath.

“Why? Don’t you want me to help you with this one?”

_Fuck!_

Just the image of Jihoon’s face below him, sucking his energy from his manhood is so tempting. He felt another twitch.

“Jihoon that’s…”

“We only have a few minutes left, hyung. Decide now.”

“Damn it, okay!”

Jihoon chuckled at the answer. “Follow me in the restroom. And be quick!”

Jihoon stood up and Daniel got a view of Jihoon’s back and thought maybe he wants more than just sucking right now because Jihoon’s bum looked so gorgeous under today’s stage costume. Daniel shakes the thought away.

_No! Damn it, you pervert! Just get this done with!_

 

 

 

 

He entered the restrooms and a hand suddenly snatched his wrist and pulls him in to one of the cubicles. The door slammed shut and Jihoon kneels down immediately, pulling down the zipper of Daniel’s pants. He inserts his hand inside the hole not even unbuckling the elder’s belt. Jihoon might’ve thought not to make a mess of their costumes while doing it.

He felt Jihoon’s hand palmed his member and a moan almost escaped his mouth so he quickly covers it with a hand.

“Hyung, it’s so hard!” Jihoon chuckles.

“I know and it’s embarrassing!”

“Why? I love it when it’s hard…”

Daniel blushed at the younger’s comment but before he can even react to that sentence, he felt Jihoon’s hands fumble inside his pants trying to find a hole in his boxers so he can set the angry member free. When Jihoon succeeded, he looks at the Daniel and slowly rubs it. Daniel was irritated by the teasing; it’s not like they have all the time in the world right now.

“Park Jihoon, stop that and get on with it...”

“Haa~ it’s such a same I don’t get to savor the taste of this…” the younger said looking at the length with a sad expression.

“…I want to play with it for a long time. You should’ve told me sooner!”

_Fuck that turned me on. But we don’t have much time!_

“Jihoon, you know we only got a few minutes left! Just do it or I’m walking out…”

“Like this?” Jihoon the goes to brush his tongue to the head to lick the precum that was leaking since earlier.

Daniel threw his head back and moaned as a reaction. “Fuck!”

Jihoon chuckled and goes to touch his tongue on the head again quickly, teasing.

“Park Jihoon, stop teasing please!”

“That’s what I want to actually hear, hyung. Begging.”

Jihoon then goes to wrap Daniel in his mouth. Just like what he imagined earlier, Jihoon’s beautiful lips now encircling his manhood. The warmth inside his mouth is driving him crazy. Daniel closes his eyes as the pleasure builds up.

Jihoon moves at random pace and Daniel’s eyes are starting to get hazy. The younger looks up to him and slowly goes in, trying to take all of him. When he hit the back of Jihoon’s throat –which felt amazing, the younger started to gag. Jihoon tried to move his head back but Daniel caught it immediately, holding it in place.

“Jihoon please…just…wait…”

Jihoon was choking and tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. Daniel finally lets him go and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

“Fuck that felt so good!”

“One more, hyung?”

Jihoon was asking while rubbing the exposed length. Daniel looks at him and couldn’t believe how Jihoon looks sexy right now. His mouth covered with the gloss of his saliva, kneeling down in front of his shaft.

“You’re not answering, hyung?” Jihoon said and plants a kiss on the tip of the head of the member.

 _Oh fuck it!_ He thought.

He held the younger up and pushed him facing the cubicle’s door. The younger groaned at the sudden impact.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

“Damn it, Jihoon. I can’t take it anymore. I’m doing you right now.” Daniel said unbuckling Jihoon’s belt.

“But we don’t have time for this!”

“I know! So let’s do this very quick, hmm?” Daniel said on Jihoon’s ear and now slowly sliding the younger’s pants down carefully, making sure it won’t create wrinkles.

“Hyung, you’re so cute whining right now, do you know that?” Jihoon said then chuckled.

“And you look so sexy right now. All mine.” Daniel said and squeezed a cheek of Jihoon’s butt in which the younger moaned.

“Are you okay with no prep?”

“Are you okay not getting off?” Jihoon said sarcastically.

“No…”

“Then proceed, hyung. It’s okay I’m always ready for you.”

“Fuck Jihoon, that was hot just now.”

Jihoon didn’t answer and raised his back, saying he’s ready. Daniel then holds his length, placing it on Jihoon’s entrance.

Jihoon then helps him by pulling both of his cheeks apart so Daniel could go in as smoothly as possible.

“Spread your legs more, Jihoon-ah.” In which the younger immediately complied.

Daniel pushes in slowly and he can feel Jihoon’s tightness. It might’ve been a wrong decision because Jihoon might get hurt and could cause a trouble with their performance later.

“Jihoon-ah, it won’t go in. This might be a bad idea I’m sorry.”

“Fuck, hyung! You’re already there! It’s okay I’ll be fine! Just…hurry up—Aaaah!!” Jihoon said and shouted as Daniel finally entered him.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Now hurry up!”

“Okay, I’m moving now.”

Daniel started thrusting slowly, gradually increasing his pace. The sound of their skin clapping echoing the walls of the restroom. Fortunately, they knew there weren’t gonna be people entering as they’re all busy preparing for the show.

“Jihoon-ah fuck, you feel so good.”

Jihoon didn’t answer but Daniel can hear his unsteady breathing.

“Jihoon-ah, touch yourself. I can’t be the only one getting off.” Daniel whispered in the younger’s ear.

“O-kay…” Jihoon then goes rub his own manhood to match Daniel’s pace.

Daniel saw and it turned him on even more. He started thrusting faster and Jihoon might’ve been feeling it as he felt the younger’s insides tightening, as if sucking his length down there.

“Ahh yes hyung! Right there!”

“Here?”

“Yes! Hnnngg…”

“Fuck Jihoon, I want to leave marks on you right now. Let’s ditch the broadcast?”

“Fuck you, Niel hyung just hurry up I’m…close…aahhhhh~”

“I’m coming too…let’s go together.”

A few more thrusting and rubbing, moaning and grinding, they reached their climax. Daniel pulls out and quickly turned back and squirts his liquid on the toilet bowl make sure nothing gets on his and Jihoon’s costumes. Jihoon on the other hand shoots his on the door.

Daniel immediately zips up and rolls tissue on his hand to wipe everything that was on the door and others that missed the bowl while Jihoon pulls his pants up and started fixing his belt.

“How much time do we have?”

“I don’t know, hyung. Let’s just make a run for it.” Jihoon said and goes out of the cubicle to wash his hands on the sink which Daniel followed suit.

 

 

 

 

“Where are Daniel and Jihoon?” One of the staff asked.

“Here! Sorry!” Daniel said while his hand is raised.

“Where did you two go? We only have two minutes left and you haven’t got your mics on!” She said and quickly goes behind Daniel to attach his mic.

“Jihoon helped me in the toilet…” Daniel said and Jihoon quickly glares at him.

“…my stomach was hurting earlier so he helped me take care of it.”

“So that’s why you looked so uncomfortable earlier.” Minhyun inserts.

“You could’ve told us.” Jisung said.

“It’s fine. Jihoon did a good job helping me.” Daniel said and wiggles an eyebrow at the younger. Jihoon looks away trying to hide his blush.

“Wanna One stand by!”

As they gather, Jihoon took the chance to hit Daniel with his elbow and Daniel chuckled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA IDK ANYMORE!! See me in hell, I guess? hahaha
> 
> So I decided to write a quick pwp when I saw something on twt and this is the reference of this work tbh:
> 
> https://twitter.com/nw_apizzicato/status/1032331410483306496
> 
> You know, with that image of Daniel having that ***** and Jihoon being an angel. kekekeke
> 
> How was it? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Chuuuu~


End file.
